Once Upon A Descendant
by DarkRaven916
Summary: So basically a story I made while I was half asleep. I read over it. It seemed pretty good, so all I did for editing was fix some grammatical errors. Uhh. The summary is inside. So... oh, I don't own the cover photo! So please, read and review! Thank you! Bye-bye!
1. Belle Hates Being Huge!

**Hello everyone! So I was bored. And I'm sleepy. So if this is a little weird just blame nighttime... anyways. This is sorta a Descendants/OUAT x-over but not REALLY. IDK... it's basically like... Uhhh... Okay nevermind that. What I'll be doing is take the actual characters from Descendants (Ben, Mal, Evie, etc.) And write them into OUAT. And the OUAT versions of their parents are going to be their parents... like instead of whoever played Belle in Descendants, Emilie de Ravin as Belle is gonna be Ben's mom, got it? Yea? Okay. Without further ado, Belle's story. Oh also, don't own the shows, movies, or characters used here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Belle was, like all ordinary pregnant women, huge, but she's only 5 months along so she is bound to get bigger, she's probably just exaggerating about it. But either way, she didn't like it, but she put up with it because she wanted to see her little prince, she was excited, and a little scared, what if he had dark magic like his father? What if he didn't know how to use it? What would happen? Would he be sent away? Executed? She didn't know, and it was scary just to think about. This particular afternoon she was just minding her own business, then she felt a small bump against her stomach. ' _Did he just kick?'_ She thought to herself. Then she felt it again. "He did! Oh my gosh!" She wasn't exactly freaking out but she was REALLY excited. She put her hand down where he was kicking. "Hello, my little prince." He responded with a another small kick. She was so happy now, nothing could bring her down.

* * *

 **4 months later**

Belle was asleep on the hospital bed, hey, babies are hard work from the very beginning. Anyways, she WAS asleep, until he heard the screams coming from a baby, her baby, her little prince, she sat up, slowly, and looked around, she saw Rumple holding the child, trying to calm him. Rumple noticed Belle when she motioned for him to hand her the baby. He did so and almost as soon as the baby saw his mother he stopped crying. "Well, mother knows best." Rumple joked. "So what are we gonna call him?" He asked. "Hmm, Ben." "Ben?" "Or Aaron. Oh, I got it! Aaron Benjamin Gold. We can call him Ben, and when he's in trouble he is Aaron. Sound good?" All Rumple could do after that was laugh.

* * *

 **So, that was chapter one. I know that it would actually be correct if it were Benjamin Florean Gold, but I wanted Aaron as his first name because I've been watching lost. Sorry. Ha! Lol. Anyways, I will be making different stories for different characters not new chapters. This story is only Belle's. I will have some other characters in here, just not letting them take over the story. Uhh. So leave a review telling me who to do next, what I should do in the next chapter, and just anything else! Bye-bye!~**


	2. Bae Meets Ben And Belle Wants to Work

**Hey guys! I can't believe I got a review so soon! Thank you guys! For even giving my story a chance. I didn't think anyone would pay me any mind. So, thanks. Anyways. On with the story. Enjoy!**

 **Bae's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards my father's pawn shop. It was a nice day today. I'm excited. I'm going to get to meet my baby brother! Papa's not gonna be there, but Belle is. Maybe I can get to know her a little more. She is kinda my stepmom. Oh, how did I get here so soon? I opened to door to be greeted by a friendly smile and a wave from Belle, my mom... it's okay for me to call her that right? Cos she is my mom. Right? Maybe I'll test it. "Hey, mom. Where's Ben?" I said, as casually as I could. She thought for a moment before speaking. "He's asleep, but probably not for long." She gave me a nice smile. She didn't tell me not to call her mom. She's happy about it!

 **Belle's P.O.V.**

I heard the door open, I turned to see who was there. It was Baelfire. I gave him a smile and waved. He stood there for a second, lost in thought, before looking at me. "Hey, mom. Where's Ben?" He asked as if it were any normal conversation. _Mom?_ I thought to myself. _He considers me as his mom? How sweet!_ "He's asleep, but probably not for long." He only sleeps for a few hours before waking up, staying up a few hours, then back to sleep. That's when I heard the small crys. "Told you." I said jokingly. I went to go get Ben.

 **Bae's P.O.V.**

Finally! I'll get to meet him! Belle brought him back into the main room. I looked at him for a moment before talking. "Can I?" In a gesture that asked if I could hold him. She smiled at me. "Of course." She handed him to me. Ben, my little brother. He looked up at me and smiled. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

 **Belle's P.O.V.**

I watched Bae smile down at Ben. I thought for a moment, then decided. "Uh, you know, I haven't really been able to do much work in the library. I've been so busy with Ben and all. So maybe if you want to you could watch him for a little bit?"

 **Bae's P.O.V.**

Was she really asking me to watch my baby brother?! I could only think of one word. "Yes!" I just met him but he is my brother. A brother I've always wanted but never had. Until now. "Of course! Yes!" Thank you!

 **And we're done for today! Hope you enjoyed my brother-brother meeting time! There will be more soon! I just thought that Bae would have LOVED to have a brother! And yes, Bae should be dead. But this IS fan fiction. So in my story he is alive and well! I might bring Henry in. Tell me what you think, please? Oh, disclaimer!**

 **Bae: Can I do it?**

 **Henry: No, dad! I wanna do it!**

 **How about... Belle!**

 **Bae and Henry: What?!**

 **Belle: Well. If you insist. The author. She owns nothing of us.**

 **Except for the idea! Hey, you wouldn't have your son if I wasn't here!**

 **Belle: Alright, alright. Sorry.**

 **You better be. Anyways, Bye-Bye!~**


	3. Ben's So Big And Bae is So Loud

**Hey, guys! I am so fast with this story. I just love it so much! I'll put the disclaimer at the end. Enjoy!**

 **Belle's P.O.V.**

"Wow. He is getting SO big!" Henry said to me while he was entering the library. Never taking his eyes off of Ben. I smiled at him. "I know. I can't believe it! He was so small and fragile, now he's a big monster!" He's 13 months old now. "So is there a reason you're here? Not that I don't mind the company, but it's just that the library isn't what most people think of as a hang out zone." He just stared at me with a smile. "Well, I thought you might want company, and I love seeing Ben!" He stopped and stared into space for a minute. "So is Ben my uncle? If my dad is Neal, and he is Rumplestiltskin's son, and so is Ben, then Ben is my uncle, right?" Honestly, all I could do was laugh and nod.

 **Later**

I was still in the library. Henry was reading Ben a story from his book. It's quiet. I'm just sitting here behind my desk, enjoying the peace while it's here, and there is no monster, or weird creature, or evil forces destroying my peace and quiet. But there is still Bae. "Hey guys!" He says rather loudly, considering it was so quiet before, as he walks in. "Hey, dad!" Henry calls from across the room. "Bubba!" Of course Ben wants to add something. I sigh. "Hi, Neal." _I'm so not getting peace with him in here. No offence, Bae._ "You kinda confuse me, ma. Sometimes I'm Bae and sometimes I'm Neal. Why can't people make up their minds?" That was a rhetorical question... right? "I dunno. Why do people keep calling me Lacey when I wear blue?" I knew the answer, but he was gonna answer because he just does that. "Because Lacey always wore blue. Duh!" _Thanks, Bae. Thanks._

 **Okay, yes, yes. That was short. I've got writer's block and it's like 9:40 on a school night. I really wanted to finish this. So anyways. Could you guys PLEASE send me ideas for what I should do in this story, and who's story to start soon? Please? Here's the disclaime-**

 **Bae: Can I do it this time?!**

 **Hook: Ha! Bit of a nutter, this one *He points to Bae* I'm obviously gonna be the one to do it.**

 **Guys. Actually it's little baby Ben's turn!**

 **Bae: Oh come on!**

 **Ben: We don owe 'ny t'ing! Da aot- auoter onwy owes dee id'a! Ba-ba!**

 **He means that we own nothing but the idea. Can I get a favorite and a review for little baby Ben? No? Yes? Maybe? Okay. Bye-bye!~**


	4. Beauty and the Beast Wait WHAT?

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. I was working on other things. But, I'm back. So, I was suprised to see a few new reviews. I read them and then realized ''Oh. I'm turning into THAT writer. Oops.'' I guess it's time to begin.**

* * *

 ** _Belle's P.O.V._**

Okay. So this WAS going to be a normal morning. BUT Bae decided to stop by and have a chat. The strangest chat EVER, then Ben joined, making things stranger, and to top it all off, in the end we watched a movie. About ME!

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 _I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. Still in my PJs, I go downstairs. Ben is on the floor playing with his toys, then I hear a knock on the door. I open it and it's Bae. No surprise there.. "Can we talk?" He asks. I nod and gesture for him to come in. We walk into the main area and Ben sees Bae. "Bubba!" Ben shouts. Bae smiles. "Hey, buddy!" He says and picks him up. "Mama, can we play the game?" Ben asks as he points to the game system._ (Whichever one you personally prefer, I'm not wanting a fight about how one I pick is stupid or the one you pick is better or how the guy over there hates the one I pick. Yeah. I'm talking about you, over in the corner of the room, being anti-social.) _"Hmm. I suppose." I say, giving a nod._

 _ **A few minutes later**_

 _"So.. I wanna know, do you know how to work the internet?" Bae asks me, whilst losing a dance game to a toddler. "The what?" I ask back. He smiles. "The internet. Emma just set it up for the town. Go open my bag and there's a laptop in it." He says. I go get his bag, open it, and I'm not quite sure what it was inside, but I'm guessing a laptop. I take it out. "This thing?" I ask. "Yup." Bae assures me. "Open it." He says. I do so and the screen lights up. "Okay, so it's sorta like the TV? 'Cos I dunno how to work that either. Henry does it for me." I say. "Yeah, Ma. Like a smaller TV. But cooler." He replies. "Okay.. so what now?" I ask him. "Go to the internet and then type in ' ' and then go to the search bar and search 'Beauty and the Beast'. That's when things get weird." He says. "Why? What happens?" I ask as I type. He just grins at me and waits. "Woah!" I say, as I see what appears on the screen. "What is it?" Neal asks, still grinning. "Well, it looks sorta like me... but, like, animated." I say curiously. "Okay. Now read the information about it." He says, watching me carefully. I start reading to myself in a whisper. "Wait. WHAT?!" I yell as I finish reading. "Hold on. Let me get this straight. This is a Disney movie.. about me?" I ask, sounding a bit creeped out. "Yup." Bae says, holding in a laugh. "Wanna watch the movie?" He asks. I look fairly creeped out, but nod._

 _ **~Normal Time~**_

So. Here we are. Sitting here confused. Well, I'm confused. Ben is asleep. Bae just seems amused by this. It was VERY strange.

* * *

 **So.. I made a story! Yay. Are you proud of me? If you want to see them reacting to the movie, just leave a review saying so. I do not own OUAT or Disney. So. Bye-Bye!~**


End file.
